chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ethersilk Reaper
Ethersilk Reaper The bony plates of this creature's unpleasant, shiny carapace have an odd sheen, even under the lightless sun of the Shadow Plane. It is a hunter of souls, its eight, pure white eyes stare out intently; and its legs twitch and adjust as it watches, waits, and plans. Beneath the thin, translucent bulb of its abdomen, the tortured, skeletal faces of consumed souls churn and twist. *NE Large Daemon *'Init '+5; Senses see in darkness Defense *'AC' 20; touch 15; flat-footed 15 (Dex +5, natural armor +5) *'HP' 72 (8d10+32) *'Fort' +6; Reflex +11; Will +7 *'DR' 10/magic or silver *'Weaknesses 'light blindness, markskitter; Immune cold, disease Offense *'Speed' 40 ft., climb 40 ft. *'Melee' bite +13 (1d8+3 plus energy drain, 20/x2) *'Special Attack' consume soul, energy drain (1 level, DC 20), ethersilk web (+12 ranged, DC 18, HP 6) Statistics *'Str' 16 (+3); Dex 20 (+5); Con 18 (+4); Int 5 (-3); Wis 13 (+1); Cha 9 (-1) *'Base Atk' +8; CMB 11; CMD 26 (+12 vs trip) *'Feats' Ability Focus (energy drain), Power Attack (-3 atk, +6 dmg), Toughness, Weapon Finesse *'Skills' 24 ranks; Acrobatics '+13 (5 ranks); '''Climb '+16 (2 ranks); '''Intimidate +11 (3 ranks); Perception '''+10 (6 ranks); '''Stealth +22 (8 ranks); Racial Bonuses +8 Climb, +6 Intimidate, +6 Stealth *'Languages' Anatheme (cannot speak, communicate amongst each other in clicks, trills, and hisses) *'SQ' ghost touch Special Abilities A creature who is killed by an ethersilk reaper's bite, or the resulting energy drain, has their soul consumed by the reaper. Once a creature's soul is consumed in this way, they cannot be resurrected. A soul churns and digests in the reaper's abdomen for a number of hours equal to the creature's HD. If the reaper is killed during this time, the soul is freed and can be resurrected as normal. If the reaper finishes digesting a soul and converting it into the liquid base for ethersilk, the creature can never be resurrected again. A miracle, wish, or similar effect can restore a consumed soul even up to 24 hours after the soul's complete destruction, but after this period the soul is forever lost. Upon biting a creature, an ethersilk reaper sucks out a small portion of the victim's soul, bestowing one negative level on them. This ability functions on any creature with a soul, even creatures normally immune to energy drain. Creatures with such immunities, however, are entitled to a save to negate receiving the negative level in the first place. An ethersilk reaper can make a web attack using its ethersilk. When a reaper fully consumes a soul, they gain two uses of this attack, which remain until used. A reaper can have up to 8 uses of this attack ready at any one time. Typically, they enter battle with 1d6+1 uses of web ready. Ethersilk reapers can interact with ghosts and other incorporeal creatures as if they were physical. For unknown reasons, an ethersilk reaper will not approach a creature who has killed one of their kind. Such a creature is forever marked among the reapers, and is free to roam the Shadow Plane unharassed by them. An ethersilk reaper will not willingly go within 30 ft. of a marked creature, and if forced to do so will do anything in its power to leave the creature's presence. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment' any, Shadow Plane *'Organization' solitary, hunting pack (3-6), nest (6-15), colony (15+, plus Queen) *'Treasure' ethersilk Although death is often seen as a finality, in truth a soul is effectively immortal, eventually becoming a spirit after being long dead. What makes existence seem so impermanent and ghosts so rare, however, are the ethersilk reapers. Spider-like daemons that dwell on the Shadow Plane. They feed on ether- the stuff of souls (mostly from the unfortunate ghosts of the recently deceased), and spin it into ethersilk to make their homes. Although they are intelligent, and seem to exhibit some form of communication, organization, and planning, they seem to have no higher purpose other than to feed, constructing their massive webs for shelter more than catching food, since they are very active hunters. Although they are spider-like in nature, Attersi did not create the reapers, nor does he command them. He can exert some influence over them, as he can all arachnids and arachnoids. If the reapers have a true creator or master, they have not shown themselves. Category:Daemon Creatures Category:Creatures Category:CR 6 Creatures